Of Bloody Bruises and Warm Hearts
by Kelsey Pearl
Summary: Soi is the new kid. Yoruichi is Ms. Popular. But when she is drawn to the Chinese girl, she finds out some dark secrets that should have been kept in the shadows. Will Soi Fon's past come back to haunt her, and ruin her chances at love? AU
1. Meeting

When a light goes out, so does someones heart. Some people sit forever in darkness, without another to show them the light.

At least, this was a common belief of Shihoin Yoruichi, the senior class president and most popular girl in school. She wasn't cruel, although occasionally arrogant. She was amazingly gorgeous, and used it to her advantage, teasing everyone who got in her way. No one, except for her best friend Kisuke, had ever caught her off guard, because she was the Goddess of Soul Society, the private school for the smart.

Yet, here she was, staring dumbly at a new junior. She was standing the corner, almost unnoticeable if not for the bright child standing by her side. The child had red hair pulled back in pigtails, wearing a confident smirk.

But the girl that had caught her eye was much darker. She was wearing a dark jacket and pants, which covered up her entire body. Her eyes were hidden behind midnight blue bangs, her short cropped hair falling almost gracefully around her face. Two longer sections were braided, wrapped in pristine white cloth, and tied with golden hoops at the end. She was extremely short, and by what the senior could see, she looked to be of Chinese ethnic.

Yoruichi watched the Chinese girl lean down, and whisper something in the bright haired girls ear. This earned her an even bigger grin, and she pointed directly at the staring woman.

When the mystery girl glanced up, the Goddess' heart stopped. Her eyes were grey, shifting shades in the lighting. But what surprised her was the odd mixture of utter despair and kindness. She felt herself being appraised, before she turned back, the eye contact broken.

But after a few minutes, she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down to see the child from before, smiling brightly.

"Hi, I'm Suzumebachi! Soi-chan is to shy to introduce herself, but I caught you looking at her, so I thought it would be proper to introduce us!" Yoruichi couldn't help but be sucked into the girl's warmth.

"Nice to meet you, Suzu. I'm Yoruichi Shihoin."

"That's a pretty name. But I have to go, or Soi-chan will miss her classes. Bye!" She waved and ran off, straight into the arms of a blue haired man. The senior knew him as fellow classmate Grimmjow, but she heard the kid squeal "Kitty," and snuggle up to him. He grinned, and ruffled her hair, before passing him over to the girl now known as 'Soi-chan.' She took the child softly, and set her on the ground.

The bell rang than, and she turned away without a goodbye. The Shihoin thought it was strange, but couldn't dwell on it, for her first period teacher was always quite strict. She ran off, speeding through the halls.

XXX

When Soi left class, and walked out the building, the first thing she noticed was the beautiful woman from before standing there. Her long purple hair held up loosely, and her golden eyes flashing with an accompanying smirk. It took the girls breath away, and she blushed slightly, a tint of pink lighting her face.

She walked down the steps, and tried to walk past the senior, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, and turned around, nearly screaming when the face was inches from her own.

Taking a few steps back, she blushed, and looked down, not seeing the smirk directed her way.

"Hey, _Soi-chan_." She said, adding a seductive tone to her voice, the blush on the other girl's cheeks deepening.

"It's Soi Fon." She mumbled angrily.

"I apologize. But your daughter told me otherwise." Soi glanced up, confusion in her eyes.

"Daughter?"

"Well, I thought she was, considering how you acted with her." She never realized it could be different, but the look on the Chinese girl's face told her otherwise.

"No, I found her on the street, alone. Her parents abandoned her, and she was nearly frozen in the cold. So I took her in, and gave her a home." The Goddess frowned.

"That's a lot of responsibility. Don't you resent the fact that you can't be a child with her around?" Yoruichi was, although she'd never admit it, scared by the look of utter seriousness on the small girl's features, and the hardness in her eyes.

"I never had the chance to be a child." The Shihoin almost responded, when a light voice rang out.

"Soi-chan, Kitty and Meanie were kissing again." They both turned to see Suzumebachi running towards them, away from the two men holding hands and laughing.

The girl ran straight into Soi Fon's arms, and buried her face in her shoulder. The Chinese woman held her tight, and whispered softly into her ear, just loud enough for the Shihoin to barely catch.

"Did they tell you why?" It was an odd question, but the girl took it as norm, and answered with a cute pout.

"No." Her eyebrows creased together in frustration, but when Soi Fon placed a hand on her cheek, she looked up with innocence in her eyes.

"They do it to show affection. Grimm and Ggio like each other."

"So, why don't you kiss me?" Yoruichi had to hold back laughter.

"Well, it's different. They like each other in a closer sense, more so than family." The girl smiled and wriggled out of her grip.

She bounded back to the two men, and started to talk really fast to them. They glanced at Soi with twin grins, and the one with the bright blue hair called out.

"Fon, you have no idea how to raise a child. Why the hell would you tell her like that?" His only response was a shrug, and she stood up straight.

Glancing over at the Goddess, a light blush came over her cheeks again. She attempted to hide it behind her hair, before walking lightly over to her friends.

The Shihoin watched her graceful form move away, mouth dry. She wanted to call her back, but she had no reason. _"Why does this girl have such an effect?" _She asked herself, before running the other way.


	2. Defeat

The next morning was a blur for the senior. She woke up a bit late, skipped her first four periods, and was the only one outside in the cold weather.

Or so she thought. Until she heard a deep voice speak as she rounded the corner of the building.

"Interesting." Yoruichi saw a very familiar Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the kendo club, lying on the ground, Soi Fon's foot on his throat. The girl didn't smile, and it looked like she was read yot kill him.

"I suppose so. I was hoping for more of a fight out of you, Kuchiki-san." She stared, wide eyed, as he looked sheepish. The man barely showed emotion, and for him to look this way was almost to much. She got off of him, eyes shining when he spoke.

"Well, this means I have to relinquish my position. I trust you'll be effective when training the team?" He was blushing when she leaned closer to him. Jealousy rose in her mouth, tasting vile.

"Of course." She leaned away, and the senior sighed. Soi dusted off her clothing, and helped the dark haired man up.

The blush slowly faded from his cheeks, and she pretended not to notice. When he spoke, his voice was controlled. "Practice today is outside. Because it's Friday, they usually run with the track team for a bit as a warm up. Good luck figuring out schedules with the track captain. She's a constant pain in my ass."

Yoruichi had to stifle a giggle. She had teased the poor guy since freshman year, and had been a bother every chance that presented itself.

_"I get to train with Soi Fon? How fun."_ She thought, before striding away from the scene, smiling all the while.

XXX

Yoruichi walked out of the locker rooms, dressed in her track uniform. It was supposed to be colder today, so she shrugged on a jacket and made it to the track.

There, Soi Fon was already standing. She couldn't help but admire the girl's lithe figure and pale legs. She looked stunning to the Goddess.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she walked towards the kendo group, to hear the Chinese girl speaking. Her voice was hard, leaving no room for arguments.

"Listen. I'm your new captain, and I expect the best out of all of you. I don't pick favorites, and don't allow slackers. So, as a warm up, we are running ten laps around the track. No stopping." The men groaned, standing up slowly.

She walked ahead of them, and got to a starting place on the large track. She felt someone come up next to her, and turned to see the Shihoin.

"Hey." She winked, causing the pale girl to blush like mad.

"Hello, Yoruichi-san. I suppose you're the track captain?" She asked politely. Her purple haired bounced when she nodded.

"Yup! I suppose you beat Byakuya-bo." Soi smirked.

"He is weak to surprise attacks. I merely had to disappear for a bit, spin him around, and kick him in the chest. It wasn't as hard as I originally thought it would be." Yoruichi wanted to reach over and kiss her, but refrained, and bent down into a starting position.

They ran, faster than anyone else. The only noise heard was the pounding of their feet. Neck and neck, straining to get ahead. The finish line was in sight so close.

But when Yoruichi glanced over, to see Soi Fon frowning, her eyes dark, it broke her heart. She had no idea why, but she slowed, allowing the younger girl to pass seconds before her.

They stopped, panting slightly. Yoruichi was grinning like an idiot, and there were cheers. But Soi was in her own little world.

When their eyes met, there was something more there. A secret, something that one didn't know but needed to hear. Yoruichi saw the depth in that gaze. No words were spoken, yet each of them felt it. The pull they felt.

_"Damn..."_ Was all that Yoruichi could think, before the Chinese girl turned, and walked away.

XXX

**AN: I know this chapter was short. I've had a bit of writers block lately. I'm sorry about taking so long to update. I promise the next one won't be see long.**


	3. Arrival

Yoruichi couldn't deny the fact that she was popular. Her beauty, smarts, and track record made her one of the most desirable at her school, whether as a friend or a lover.

In fact, she realizes this most when she walks down hallways. Everyone greets her. Many refer to her as a Goddess, a nickname she has had since freshman year.

Of course, this makes it hard to have any real friends. Yet, she does have two. Kisuke and Kukakku are great people, and are her closest thing to family.

As she sits between them at lunch, she hears them talking.

"I'm telling you, Shiba, the new girl is amazingly smart!"

"We all are, Urahara! That's how we got into this school."

"No, I mean, genius level smart. Aizen level smart. I have several classes with her, and it is scary how fast she does her work. And so far, she has straight 100's."

Yoruichi leans in, and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you talking about Soi Fon?" They glance at her. Kisuke speaks first.

"You know her?" His voice is incredulous.

"Of course. I met her the first day. Her little sister." she improvises, not knowing what else to call her, Introduced us. She also replaced Byakuya-bo as kendo club team captain."

"Wow." He breathes. "We thought she was mute, or something. None of us have heard her speak yet. And she refuses to sit with anyone. See?" The woman follows his hand across the cafeteria, where the said girl is sitting by herself, a book in hand.

She stood up, with full intentions of going over there, until she saw a familiar blue haired man.

He came running into the cafeteria, panting. He stopped, bending over, at Soi Fon. He practically shouted at her.

"Tia came here! You have to go meet her, now!" The name, even though unfamiliar, sparked an unfamiliar sadness in Yoruichi's chest.

Soi stood up so fast that her braids flew. There was a look in her eyes, something indescribable. When she ran, with Grimmjow in tow, half the cafeteria followed, eager to see whop could spark such a reaction in the introverted girl.

Yoruichi, with her friends in tow, led the mo outside. Many gasped. Others snorted. And a very large number were left speechless.

A beautiful woman stood there, her short blonde hair and green eyes complimenting a very tanned skin. Her arms were crossed over a generous chest, and her seemingly endless legs were covered in nice fitting slacks. She had a small smile on her face, and stood so she was right in front of Soi Fon, who's back was turned to the audience.

On the woman's shoulders, Suzumebachi sat, playing with her hair. She waved at Yoruichi, who smiled weakly. She heard the woman speak, her voice rich.

"Broken bee, I hope you don't mind. I wanted to visit Suzu, and was able to get her out of school." Many guys were swooning by this time. The girls seemed jealous. Kisuke was rolling his eyes. Yoruichi listened for the quiet reply.

"Tia, you can't-" But suddenly she was cut off by Ggio, who stepped right up to her and grabbed Suzu off her shoulders. The woman looked slightly offended, and angry, but he walked back to Soi Fon without a word.

Yoruichi watched the exchange, as "Tia" fumed, and Ggio bared his teeth at her. Soi Fon looked to Tia again.

"Go." The word was so heartbroken, and devoid, that the whole crowd went absolutely silent.

"Look, I said I was sorry, can't you just-"

"No, she can't. We have classes in five minutes. Get away, before you make me do something I'll regret." Ggio forced out, while still holding Suzumebachi in his arms. The woman looked shocked.

"Broken bee, don't-"

"Is there a problem?" A deep, wise voice called out. The student body turned to see the Principal standing there, his eyes burning with a deep fire.

Yoruichi stepped forward, her authority back.

"Not at all, sir. Soi Fon had a visitor, and we were all curious as to who it was. She was just leaving, actually." Her voice left no room for argument.

"Very well. Soi Fon, I expect you in my office in five. You too, Shihoin. Now, get to class!" By the time his speech was over, Ggio had disappeared with Suzu, and Tia had vanished.

Soi Fon trudged her way the principal's pffoce, with Yoruichi close behind. They barely spoke. In fact, Yoruichi wanted to, but refrained upon seeing the pained face of the girl in front of her.

Soi was called in first. Yoruichi, being sneaky, listened to their conversation.

_"Miss Fon, I have allowed some things that I probably shouldn't have with you."_

_ "Sir?"_

_ "Letting you live on your own, with a small child, and not questioning your actions on any matter. But today was a bit over the line. Care to explain?"_

_ "Her name s Tia Harribel. We were friends since childhood."_

_ "Were?"_

_ "She hurt me."_

_ "Is that the reason you left China?"_

_ "Partly, sir. But we both know it wasn't the main problem."_

_ "True. I still hold true to what I said though. You must keep your friends and enemies in line. I except no more trouble from you, as of now."_

_ "Yes sir."_

_ "Make sure that girl is taken care of as well, Soi Fon. Suzumebachi seems almost as strong as you, but she is still a child. Your friends, Mr. Vega and Mr. Jabberjaques, they seem very responsible. Keep them around. Open your heart."_

_ "Yes sir, I will."_

_ "Dismissed."_

Yoruichi jumped in her seat as soon as Soi Fon exited. Her eyes were dark, almost black, and empty. It slightly frightened the strong senior, but she refused to show it.

"Hey, Soi! Not in trouble, are you?" A light blush settled over her cheeks, and she began to find the floor very interesting.

"No, Yoruichi-san. Please excuse me. I have class." She practically ran out of the room. For some reason, Yoruichi felt compelled to follow her. But instead, she walked into a death trap.

"Don't you dare." He spoke sternly, as her eyes wandered to the door.

"What, old man?" She bit back. He bared his teeth. Yoruichi Shihoin was the only person who could ever get him extremely angry.

"You are NOT going to hurt her." She felt shocked. He was like a second father to her, but her rarely ever spoke of her relationships.

"You can't order me around, Yamamoto." She growled.

"No, I can't. But that girl has seen more than you probably ever will in your entire life." His voice was dangerously low. "She is very bright, and strong. I won't have you breaking that. She came here to escape, not to be pulled into drama again."

"Because what happened outside wasn't drama."

"It hurt her. I have no idea what roll that girl played in her life, but she hurt her. And if you hurt her, I swear that your life will be made a living hell."

"Why do you even care. You barely know her." It wasn't jealousy, but anger in her tone. Anger that he was yelling at her for something she hadn't really dwelled on.

"She deserves respect. I am more than happy to give it to her."

Yoruichi clenched her fists.

"I can show her respect too, old man." She stormed off, away from his office, and the school. She needed a walk in the streets to clear her mind.


	4. Dinner

Yoruichi walked the streets, trying to stay calm. She really had no idea what had her angry. Soi Fon sparked strong reactions in her, something that hadn't ever happened. Sure, she had her fair share of lovers, but this girl she barely knew made her feel butterflies and every other cliché thing that is mentioned in romance novels.

The Shihoin girl had never believed in love. But the word kept popping up along her walk as she thought about the Chinese girl.

"Damn it!" She shouted, only to run straight into someone.

Knocked down, she looked up to see the blonde from before, offering her a hand. She declined, standing on her own.

"I apologize." She murmured in a soft voice to the Shihoin, who narrowed her eyes at her.

"For what? Ruining my school day, or running into me?"

"Both, I suppose." She said after a thoughtful pause. She ran her eyes up Yoruichi's form, analyzing. "Who are you?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin, Senior Class President, Captain of the Track Team, and Most Popular in School. You?"

"Tia Harribel, senior. I really apologize for screwing up your classes. I probably should've waited until Broken Bee was home before talking to her." She shrugged her shoulders.

Yoruichi scowled. "I'm pretty she doesn't want to talk to you, considering what happened this morning."

"Maybe not, but my mother is worried about her, as am I. So she needs to, for once, suck it up and face the music."

The dark skinned woman's eyes flashed. "Don't you dare talk about Soi Fon that way."

"I can, and I will." Suddenly, the girl was on the ground, holding her cheek. A trail of blood dripped down it. Yoruichi was panting heavily above her, fist still raised.

"Next time, listen to me." She whispered, before running away.

XXX

Soi Fon didn't get home till late that night. She had to train the kendo club to the max. It was a pain for her, but she tried to ignore it, in hopes that the evening would be better.

When she stepped into her house, she nearly had a heart attack. At the table, Suzu was cleaning Yoruichi's hand, blood staining a white dish towel.

The senior glanced up, surprise and apology on her face. The young girl didn't seem to notice.

"Welcome home, Soi-chan! Can you get me your medical tape?" The junior rushed to do so, trying to think of an answer to why the hell the senior was in HER house.

When she got back, she saw the bruised and scraped knuckles. They weren't open, so Soi was confused as to where the blood came from. The girl wrapped her hand up quickly.

"There you go, Yoruichi-san! All fixed. Soi-chan, can you believe it? She punched Tia for you!"

The Chinese girl's eyes widened, and the senior flinched. The little girl saw this one though, and hugged the senior.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi-san. Are you mad that I brought it up?"

"No, of course not, Suzumebachi. It was just...my hand! Hey, would you mind going and grabbing my coat?"

"Sure!"

When the elder girls were left alone, Soi Fon scowled. "Why did you punch Tia?"

"Is it any of your business?" She shot back, but her tone was lighter. "Listen, I'm sorry for coming here. I was trying to clear my head, and ran into her. She said some things, and I got angry and lashed out. I walked away, and wandered around her. Suzu saw the blood on my hand, and offered to clean it up and make me some tea. I swear, it's not her fault. Please don't yell at her."

"Your defending her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Um. Yeah."

There was an awkward silence, in which Suzumebachi came back into the room, carrying a orange hoodie. Yoruichi was about to take it, when Soi Fon spoke.

"Want to stay for dinner?" It was almost a whisper, but the senior caught it. She was caught off guard, but smiled, and nodded in affirmation.

"Sure."

XXX

"Thanks for the meal. It was great." The senior mumbled, trying not to sound embarrassed. She felt so awkward now, after, just standing by the door. Soi Fon didn't make any move to show her out either, causing conflicted feelings to sprout in Yoruichi.

"No problem. Suzumebachi seems to enjoy your company a great deal." Her words were stiff again, shut off from the world. Yoruichi sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. As she turned to leave, she heard her speak again, this time more sincere.

"Want to eat lunch with me and my friends tomorrow? You can bring yours along. I'm sure Ggio and Grimm won't mind."

The goddess smiled secretly. "Sure. Thank you, Soi. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out, letting the cool night air brush over the junior for only a second, before shutting the door softly.

"Why does she have such an effect?" Soi wondered aloud, turning to find where Suzu had run off to.


	5. Secrets

When Kisuke walked into the lunch room the next day, he was confused to see his table empty. He glanced around, trying got figure out where his friends were.

His eyes landed on the new Chinese girl. Next to her sat her two friends. On the other side though sat Yoruichi and Kukkaku, who were laughing with Grimmjow.

He walked over, not even asking before taking a seat beside Yoruichi. She turned and smiled widely at him, before turning back to say something.

"Grimmjow, you can't be serious! You've never played in a bar, have you?" He grinned, and patted Soi Fon on the back.

"Thanks to her. I went to China for a year, and met this thing. Broke my nose when I asked if she was ready for a fun time. I was a little buzzed, in my defense." Soi glared at him. "Anyway, we became friends after that. She knew this huge music producer. He said my sound was a little rough, but wanted me to get a taste of fame. Set me up with a new band, and we played a few gigs in the local bars."

"You forget that you hit on every guy, and got thrown out." The girl reminded him. He turned to raise an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Soi." Ggio laughed, making his partner sulk.

"Aw, Grimm, I love you. It's okay." He murmured. The blue haired man smirked. When they were about to lean over and share a kiss, Soi grabbed both of their faces.

"Not here. PDA is not something I like."

Kisuke laughed along with his friends this time. When she released them, they both grumbled. He felt many curious eyes watching them, and felt a little uncomfortable. He could see his two friends feeling the same, but the other three seemed indifferent towards the attention.

"So, no offense or anything, but what do we own the pleasure of your company today, Soi Fon?" She stiffened a bit, so Ggio answered.

"Our friend here has deemed you worthy of her presence. From now on, you will address her as 'Lady Shaolin-"

A sharp crack resounded around the cafeteria, as the boy's head hit the table. Everyone stared at Soi, who was sipping tea. She looked innocent, but her raised hand was enough to know that she was not.

The boy looked up, his nose bleeding. He groaned, wiping it off his sleeve. "Sorry, Soi-chan. I forgot." Yoruichi and Kukkaku looked confused, and Kisuke looked horrified.

Grimmjow glared at her slightly, but it lacked any real emotion. "Soi, you could get expelled." She shrugged.

"Last time I wasn't, and I messed that kid up pretty bad."

"This is different. They didn't care back in China. They do here. Please, be a little lax next time."

"I can't. You took away my razors." She stood, the air tense. She didn't look at anyone except Ggio. She leaned down, and cradled his face in her palms.

"Sorry." He nodded, smiling.

"Okay. Go home and rest. I'll get your work." She nodded, and walked away, ignoring the blood on her hands.

When she was away, Grimm moved to examine his lover. His nose seemed broken.

"Damn." He cursed. Suddenly, his head snapped up, seeing the very scared faces of the others at the table. He grimaced. "Listen to me, and listen good. You shouldn't be afraid of her. She wouldn't lay a finger on anyone of you. Her life has been incredibly difficult. Like, seriously fucked up.

"I don't expect you to understand. However, if you want to be her friend, don't pressure her, or hurt her. She probably thinks you hate her now. If you want to prove her wrong, come to the local bar. We are hanging out there tonight. If you don't show, don't come near us again."

He helped Ggio up, and walked away. The cafeteria stared at the three left behind. Yoruichi stood, and slammed her tray on the table. She stormed out. Kukkaku and Kisuke shared a glance, before following.

"We're going." She murmured to them once they were out of the cafeteria. "I'm not letting her go like this."

Neither of them fully understood what had happened to their friend, but they knew it was better not to ask.

**AN: Damn, another shortie. My internet isn't working that well, so my updates are far and few in between. I hopefully will have the problem fixed within the next week.**

**Also, Amnesia has been put in hold for a little bit. I am totally lost on what to do next for that story. So, I may not update that one for a while.**


	6. Confrontation

Yoruichi walked into the bar, Kisuke and Kukkaku trailing behind. She was determined to get to the bottom of this girl, and wasn't going to stop until she did.

She saw Grimmjow immediately, walking up to him with a confident air about her. She leaned next to him on the bar, and ordered a drink.

"You came." He said. She nodded, and her friends followed her lead, getting drinks and watching the crowd.

"I did. Where is she?" Yoruichi demanded. He gave her a sideways glance, before turning his attention back to the stage. It was being set up, for the next band up.

"Her and Ggio are doing a few covers tonight. A newbie is supposed to show up and challenge them."

"You're not playing?"

"Nah. I'm here to hang out tonight." His words were laced with something different. She couldn't put her finger on what, but the senior was positive that he was lying to her, or leaving something out.

"When is she-" He sentence was cut short as a voice sounded across the room. "Hey, everybody." Soi Fon stood at the mic, wearing dark clothing yet again. The lights cast a glow on her, making her look like some sort of higher being.

The crowd cheered. She passed the mic to Ggio, who smiled. "Who's ready to rock!" He went back to his drums, and let her reclaim the mic. She held a guitar in her hands, and started to strum quietly. Her voice was powerful, though low, as she began to sing.

_**What if I wanted to break  
>Laugh it all off in your face<br>What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
>What if I fell to the floor<br>Couldn't take all this anymore  
>What would you do, do, do?<strong>_

_**Come break me down  
>Bury me, bury me<br>I am finished with you**_

_**What if I wanted to fight  
>Beg for the rest of my life<br>What would you do?  
>You say you wanted more<br>What are you waiting for?  
>I'm not running from you (from you)<strong>_

_**Come break me down  
>Bury me, bury me<br>I am finished with you  
>Look in my eyes<br>You're killing me, killing me  
>All I wanted was you<strong>_

_**I tried to be someone else  
>But nothing seemed to change<br>I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
>Finally found myself<br>Fighting for a chance.  
>I know now, this is who I really am.<strong>_

_**Ah, ah  
>Oh, oh<br>Ah, ah**_

_**Come break me down  
>Bury me, bury me<br>I am finished with you, you, you.  
>Look in my eyes<br>You're killing me, killing me  
>All I wanted was you<strong>_

_**Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
>Break me down (bury me, bury me)<br>Break me down (bury me, bury me)**_

_**(You say you wanted more)  
>What if I wanted to break...?<br>(What are you waiting for?)  
>Bury me, bury me<br>(I'm not running from you)  
>What if I<br>What if I  
>What if I<br>What if I  
>Bury me, bury me<strong>_

She stopped, taking a deep breath, The crowd clapped, and Yoruichi watched the girl look past them, right at her. She blinked, and Yoruichi clapped louder, showing the girl who she was there for.

She handed Ggio her guitar, practically running off the stage. She stopped in front of the senior.

"Why are you here?" She shouted above the crowd. The senior grinned.

"To see you perform." She shook her head. "And to tell you that I really want to be friends with you. What you did at lunch, I'm cool with it."

She looked surprised. As the crowd quieted, so did she. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just try not to break my nose, okay?" She laughed when she was saying it, but Soi Fon just nodded solemnly.

Suddenly, the room was silent. Soi Fon turned to the sound of heavy footsteps up on stage. She watched a blonde haired woman took a seat, staring straight at her.

"Hey, my name's Tia." The crowd clapped quietly. She stared at Soi Fon the whole time, even as the soft notes exited her mouth.

_**Your fingertips across my skin  
>The palm trees swaying in the wind<br>Images**_

_**You sang me Spanish lullabies  
>The sweetest sadness in your eyes<br>Clever trick**_

_**I never want to see you unhappy  
>I thought you'd want the same for me<strong>_

_**Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<strong>_

_**We walked along a crowded street  
>You took my hand and danced with me<br>Images**_

_**And when you left you kissed my lips  
>You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no<strong>_

_**I never want to see you unhappy  
>I thought you'd want the same for me<strong>_

_**Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<strong>_

_**I cannot go to the ocean  
>I cannot drive the streets at night<br>I cannot wake up in the morning  
>Without you on my mind<br>So you're gone and I'm haunted  
>And I bet you are just fine<br>Did I make it that easy  
>To walk right in and out of my life?<strong>_

_**Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do <strong>_

She stopped, her breathing labored. There was no cheering, because they all knew it wasn't needed. It was a perfect display of her emotions.

She walked down, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Soi Fon brushed past her, their hands touching for moments. They looked in each others eyes, but she just headed up to the stage. No one accompanied her this time, watching.

"I have to cut this short, I have some business." She said, causing the crowd to moan and whine. But she just dived into the song, voice with a razor edge.

_**Fall into pairs**_

_**Like two ugly fish**_

_**Two rare for extinction**_

_**I know**_

_**The veins in your hand**_

_**felt sort of like summer**_

_**calm to the touch**_

_**Oh no**_

_**And my god how**_

_**Did we survive**_

_**The paper scars**_

_**Oh,**_

_**Bless the stars**_

_**You said you're sorry**_

__The crowd cheered as she stood, walking off the stage. She walked past Tia, who followed her outside. Yoruichi, her gang, Grimm and Ggio cam along too.

Tia handed Soi a cigarette without a word, leaning against the wall to look at her.

"Hey, broken bee." She greeted, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "Still got a hell of a voice, yeah?" Yoruichi stood near Soi, arms crossed. She hadn't anticipated this. Tia did not notice who she was at first, staring at Soi. The girl extracted a lighter from her pocket holding the cigarette in her mouth to light it.

"Tia." She greeted. The said woman smiled lightly, but it lacked warmth or real emotion.

"I thought you had died, you know." She said casually. "Maybe murdered, maybe suicide. Your room was empty. Didn't even leave a note." Smoke billowed around her. "I was pissed."

Soi Fon shrugged, and Kisuke wanted to punch her for some reason. _"What the fuck is her problem? Doesn't she feel anything except anger and sorrow?" _He asked himself, shaking his head. Ggio took a step forward, grabbing Soi's cigarette. She let him take a drag, before handing it back.

Tia narrowed her eyes at him. He just smiled wide, as Soi replied. "Well, you found me."

"That's all you have to say to me? I thought you'd at least apologize."

"For what? You don't own me anymore, Tia. I don't have to call you every time I want to breathe." She snarled. The larger woman snorted.

"I forgot. You're quite the bad-ass when your left alone."

"I'm not alone."

"Suzumebachi doesn't count. Speaking of which, when can I see her? I'm just as much a parent for her as you are."

"Not anymore." She crushed the cigarette under her foot. Tia's eyes flitted to where Yoruichi and Kukkaku stood. She flinched, her hand going to her cheek.

"You're the little bitch that hit me!" She exclaimed. Yoruichi raised and eyebrow at her.

"I'm not little. But yeah, I did hit you. Here for payback?"

"If I am?"

"I'd accept without question." The seniors stared at each other.

"Why hit me if you are just going to take it back?"

"I was defended something important to me at the time. I'll do it again, even if it is indirect." Her face was calm, dark skin shining underneath the moonlight.

Tia just looked away, back at Soi. "Are you coming back with me?" The short girl looked up at the moon.

"Why should I?"

"Well, because your father is ripping apart the town for you. Nearly killed a man he suspected of taking you. My mother is worried sick. And I still love you, and want you next to me again."

Yoruichi's eyes widened at the offhand proclamation, but watched as the other girl shrugged it off as insignificant.

"I have nothing left there. Your love for me is based on lies and lust. An I haven't spoken to your mother since-" She cut herself off, shutting her mouth. "I like it here, Tia." She finished lamely.

The older girl looked at her, frowning. "I know you're afraid, but-" That set Soi off. Her whole body starting shaking, her face red.

"You better shut the fuck up, Tia." She warned. "I haven't been afraid of that place since I turned eight."

"Then are your afraid of me?" The words struck home. Soi turned her back away, and started to walk away from the bar.

Yoruichi, fed up, stepped forward and grabbed her arm. Soi whipped around, ready to hit her with her free hand, but the senior caught that too. She leaned down, whispering in her ear.

"Listen. I'm not going to make you explain to me right now what the fuck is going on in your life, but I do want to help. I'm not going to hurt you. Just please...please don't be rash. Go inside the bar, grab a few drinks, and let me take you home. I don't want to see you or Suzu get hurt, alright?"

Soi Fon ripped away from her, and stalked back in the bar. When the senior turned around, Tia had departed the scene, a car driving away.

XXX

When Yoruichi dropped Soi Fon off, she felt really bad. The girl was wide awake, her eyes flitting around as if someone was after her.

She made sure she got inside, before driving away. She had to admit, she was confused. And scared. The girl acted so reclusive, so uncaring, but Yoruichi saw through the act. There was something boiling underneath her skin, a past memory or emotion.

She was determined to get it.

**A/N: What? SONGS NOW! The Kill, Almost Lover, and Paper Scars do not belong to me. I just used 'em in this. I know it has been a while, but I'm losing ideas for this. Next chapter will be a little slow.**

**Also, I am taking Amnesia down. I have no direction or ideas left for it. **


End file.
